schreiben_eines_paper_in_der_biologiefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schreiben eines Papers in der Biologie Wiki
Wissenschaftliches Arbeiten: Lesen und Schreiben in der Biologie Ein Leitfaden für StudienanfängerInnen und Fortgeschrittene Das Lesen und Schreiben wissenschaftlicher Texte ist fachspezifisch. StudentInnen sowie Wissenschaftler der Naturwissenschaften folgen dabei Regeln, die den Umgang mit der Literatur vereinfachen und bei der Erstellung und Publikation eigener Arbeiten helfen. Dieser Wiki soll eine kleine Übersicht bieten und dir als Studentin oder Studenten der Biologie eine erste Hilfe beim Lesen und beim Schreiben wissenschaftlicher Texte - in der Naturwissenschaft üblicherweise in Form eines Papers - geben. __TOC__ Was ist ein Paper? Ein Paper (oder wissenschaftliche Publikation) ist die schriftliche Ausarbeitung einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit, die bei einem Wissenschaftsverlag veröffentlicht wurde bzw. werden soll. Es ist dabei üblicherweise nach einem bestimmten Schema aufgebaut, welches das Lesen und auch das Schreiben vereinfacht. Paper werden in englischer Sprache verfasst. Studentinnen und Studenten veröffentlichen während ihres Studiums in der Regel noch keine Arbeiten, jedoch wird man spätestens ab dem Masterstudium regelmäßig mit wissenschaftlichen Papern konfrontiert. Häufig müssen diese selbst geschrieben werden, häufig müssen Paper jedoch auch in Form eines Vortrags vor Kommilitonen und Professoren vorgestellt werden. Dazu ist es hilfreich den allgemeinen Aufbau zu kennen um möglichst effektiv mit Papern arbeiten zu können. Wozu ist ein Paper gut? Durch die Veröffentlichung der eigenen Forschungsergebnisse macht man die eigene Arbeit Publik und damit erst zugänglich für andere Wissenschaftler und Interessierte. Diese können das Paper nun in ihren eigenen Arbeiten zitieren und die Ergebnisse für ihre eigene Forschung nutzen. Durch die Veröffentlichung eines Papers lässt sich außerdem belegen, dass man seine Forschungsergebnisse zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt hatte. Arbeitet man als Wissenschaftler sind Veröffentlichungen zudem wichtig bei der Vergabe von Forschungsgeldern. Gliederung eines Papers Der Aufbau eines Papers der Biologie weist üblicherweise folgende Gliederung auf: #Titel (Title) #Autoren (Authors) #Zusammenfassung (Abstract) #Einleitung (Introduction) #Material und Methoden (Materials & Methods) #Ergebnisse (Results) #Diskussion (Discussion) #Folgerung (Conclusion) #Danksagung (Acknowledgement) #Literaturliste (References) #Anhang (Appendix) 'Titel' Ein Paper vermittelt bestenfalls auf den ersten Blick worum es geht, der Titel spielt also eine wesentliche Rolle und sollte daher Interesse wecken. Hier gilt das KISS Prinzip (keep it simple and short). Damit ein breites Publikum angesprochen wird sollte der Titel möglichst allgemein, dabei aber trotzdem korrekt und aussagekräftig gehalten werden. Ein Beispiel Markus Hauck: Fundamentals of experimental design in ecology, publishing, presentations, Hauck, Göttingen 2014, S. 32.: thumb|left|400px Die Versuchsfläche der Studie lag auf dem Brocken im Harz, der Inhalt des Versuchs beschäftigt sich aber nicht mit dem Harz speziell sondern mit bestimmten Pflanzen und deren Diversität in den Bergen in Abhängigkeit verschiedener Faktoren. Da der Harz keine entscheidende Rolle spielt ist "In a Central European" hier sinnvoller als beispielsweise "in the Harz Mountains". 'Autoren' Die Autorenliste folgt einer vorgegebenen Reihenfolge in welcher der wichtigste Autor als erster aufgeführt wird, bzw. bei mehreren Hauptautoren folgen diese namentlich aufeinander. Ko-Autoren werden im Anschluss aufgeführt, häufig in der Reihenfolge der Wichtigkeit bei der Teilnahme. Der Leiter der Arbeitsgruppe wird zum Schluss aufgeführt. Eine Autorenliste zu erstellen kann komplizierter sein als angenommen und sollte mit den (Ko-)Autoren abgesprochen werden. 'Zusammenfassung' thumb|Gegliederte Zusammenfassung (Abstract) eines Papers Die Zusammenfassung stellt einen der wichtigsten Bestandteile des Papers dar, da sie häufig zuerst gelesen wird und der Leser daraufhin entscheidet, ob er weiterlesen möchte oder nicht. Sie wird in der Regel zuletzt geschrieben und beinhaltet die Fragestellung bzw. die Hypothesen, die Methoden, Ergebnisse und die Schlussfolgerung. Sie sollte kurz gehalten werden, viele Wissenschaftsverlage fordern zwischen 100 und maximal 300 Wörtern Markus Hauck: Fundamentals of experimental design in ecology, publishing, presentations, Hauck, Göttingen 2014, S. 34.. Es gibt zwei Typen von Zusammenfassung, die gegliederte Zusammenfassung und die kohärente Zusammenfassung wobei erstere Aufgrund der besseren Übersicht immer populärer wird. In einer Zusammenfassung sollte man auf Zitate verzichten. 'Einleitung' Die Einleitung beschreibt den Forschungsgegenstand der Studie, den aktuellen Stand der Forschung über das Thema und endet mit den Hypothesen und Fragestellungen zur aktuellen Studie. Beispiel Markus Hauck: Fundamentals of experimental design in ecology, publishing, presentations, Hauck, Göttingen 2014, S. 42.: thumb|left|400px In einer Studie zu diesem Thema sollte die Einleitung folgende Themen beinhalten: *Wie sehen Wälder der mongolischen Taiga aus? *Wie verändert sich das Klima in der Region? *Was ist der Stand der Forschung zur globalen Erwärmung im Untersuchungsgebiet? *Welche Hypothesen und Fragestellungen wurden bereits überprüft? 'Material und Methoden' Der Material und Methoden-Teil beinhaltet den detaillierten Ablauf der Versuchsdurchführung. Dieser sollte so genau beschrieben werden, dass ein Leser das Vorgehen nachvollziehen und nachstellen kann. Wird eine spezielle Apparatur oder ein spezielles Gerät verwendet (z.B. ein Gerät zur DNA Sequenzierung) muss der Hersteller inklusive der Stadt und dem Land des Firmensitzes genannt werden. Für einfache Geräte wie z.B. Waagen ist dies nicht notwendig. Bei der Verwendung von Software, z.B. BioEdit oder AMIRA muss immer die verwendete Version genannt werden, da es zwischen den Versionen möglicherweise Unterschiede gibt (z.B. andere Modellalgorithmen) und der Leser diese nachvollziehen können muss. Außerdem sollte ebenfalls der Hersteller mit Stadt und Land des Firmensitzes genannt werden. Ergebnisse oder Deutungen sollten in diesem Abschnitt nicht behandelt werden. 'Ergebnisse' In diesem Teil werden die Ergebnisse der Studie vorgestellt, allerdings ohne diese weiter zu interpretieren. Der Text sollte auch hier so präzise und knapp wie möglich sein. Häufig wird das wichtigste Ergebnis zuerst beschrieben, dabei sollte die ursprüngliche in der Einleitung beschriebene Hypothese berücksichtigt werden. Komplexe Ergebnisse (z.B. aus statistischen Auswertungen) lassen sich häufig einfacher und übersichtlicher in Form von Tabellen oder Grafiken darstellen. Diese sollten im Text nicht nochmal detailliert beschrieben werden, stattdessen sollte auf die Grafik oder Tabelle verwiesen werden. Beispiel: besser: 1) The growth rate was higher in areas with high water availability (fig. 1). schlechter: 2) The red bar in fig. 1 shows a higher value than the green one (dry areas), therefore the growth rate was higher. Tabellen und Grafiken sollten immer ausreichend beschriftet werden, sodass diese selbsterklärend sind. Bei Graphen müssen die Achsen immer beschriftet werden inkl. Einheiten. Der Ergebnis-Teil wird üblicherweise im simple past tense geschrieben. 'Diskussion' Die Diskussion beinhaltet die Interpretation der Ergebnisse. Dabei fängt man üblicherweise bei dem - bezogen auf die ursprüngliche Hypothese - wichtigsten Ergebnis an. Man hinterfragt die Gründe für die eigenen Ergebnisse und deutet diese, dazu zieht man andere Studien heran und überprüft, ob die eigenen Ergebnisse evtl. im Widerspruch zu bereits gezeigten stehen. Beispiel: Hat man ein besonders starkes Wurzelwachstum einer bestimmten Baumart gezeigt, kann man dieses möglicherweise mit anderen Studien zu den Eigenschaften der Baumart erklären. Dabei sollte man immer die eigene Studie im Vordergrund halten und nicht in eine Diskussion über die Ergebnisse anderer Studien abschweifen. 'Folgerung' Die Folgerung kann als einzelner Teil geschrieben werden, häufig wird sie aber auch an das Ende der Diskussion gehängt. Sie resümiert sehr knapp die Erkentnisse aus der Studie und weist auf mögliche defizite im Forschungsstand hin. Üblicherweise ist sie sehr kurz. 'Danksagung' Die Danksagung richtet sich an beteiligte Personen, die nicht Autor oder Ko-Autor sind (z.B. jemand, der bei mathematischen Problemen oder bei der richtigen Nutzung von Geräten geholfen hat) oder beteiligte Institute/Forschungseinrichtungen. Sie ist üblicherweise sehr kurz gehalten. 'Literaturliste' In der Literaturliste werden alle im Text zitierten Paper und Arbeiten aufgelistet. Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten der Formatierung, es sollte aber in jedem Fall genannt werden: *Bücher: Autor, Titel des Buches, Datum und Auflage, Verlag mit Ortsangabe, Abschnitt oder Seitenzahl *Paper: Autor, evtl. auch Ko-Autor, Jahr der Publikation, Titel, Journal in welchem es publiziert wurde und Seitenzahl Zitation nach Cell, Beispiel: Hertel, D., Strecker, T., Müller-Haubold, H., and Leuschner, C. (2013). Fine root biomass and dynamics in beech forests across a precipitation gradient – is optimal resource partitioning theory applicable to water-limited mature trees? J Ecol 101, 1183–1200. Es gibt verschiedene Software, die bei der Zitation hilfreich sein kann (z.B. Zotero ). 'Anhang' Im Anhang können zusätzliche Daten wie Rohdaten oder umfangreiche Listen (z.B. von Versuchspflanzen) aufgeführt werden. Das Paper sollte möglichst so geschrieben sein, dass es auch ohne die Daten aus dem Anhang verständlich ist, sie dienen eher unterstützend. Recherche nach Papern Es gibt unterschiedliche Möglichkeiten an Paper heranzukommen, eine ist die Suche über Google Scholar. Viele Paper können kostenfrei als PDF heruntergeladen werden. Verlage bieten Paper häufig nur gegen Bezahlung an, hier ist es hilfreich in der entsprechenden Abteilung der Universität nachzufragen, da die Paper dort oft zur Verfügung stehen. Beispiele Die folgenden Verlinkungen führen beispielhaft zu kostenfreien Papern in verschiedenen Datenbanken zu wissenschaftlichen Publikationen: Jackson, R.B., Mooney, H.A., and Schulze, E.-D. (1997). A global budget for fine root biomass, surface area, and nutrient contents. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A 94, 7362–7366. Weber, D.C., and Lundgren, J.G. (2009). Detection of predation using qPCR: effect of prey quantity, elapsed time, chaser diet, and sample preservation on detectable quantity of prey DNA. J. Insect Sci. 9, 41. In der Regel sind die Abstracts der Paper auch ohne kostenpflichtigen Zugang lesbar, sodass man nach dem Lesen entscheiden kann, ob der Inhalt sinnvoll für die eigene Arbeit ist: Eitzinger, B., Unger, E.M., Traugott, M., and Scheu, S. (2014). Effects of prey quality and predator body size on prey DNA detection success in a centipede predator. Mol. Ecol. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wiki